


We're Stars and We're Beautiful

by orenji92



Series: Yuri!!! on Ice [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Historical References, I tried to write crack, Lots of Sex too, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Reincarnation, Sorry Not Sorry, War, World War II, but this happened, inaccurate depiction of historical events, lots of death, street dancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenji92/pseuds/orenji92
Summary: For the longest time, Victor always remembered. He always looked for the blue light within that person. And for the longest time, Yuuri tended to forget. But he always recognized the blue light within that person.orReincarnation AU that no one asked but here it is anyway.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two elements met, and they died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was actually going to write crack. But oh well. I’m never good with that genre.  
> UNBETA'D, pardon my grammar.

**Before**

Two elements of light were swaying with the others on the dark sky. One was pure silver and the other was silky black. There was nothing in common between them, and there was nothing attracting them.

But the two collided, inflicting bright blue light that was filled with warmth.

The two were fond of the light that they refused to let each other go. The light, however, took energy from both of them. Even when the light flickered, they refused to let go. So they died, so much sooner than the other elements, and they fell onto the ocean.

From two premature dead elements, two souls were born.


	2. 4,000 BC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their first death, two young souls met again for the very first time. They fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chidike – Strength of God.   
> Ashanti – Warlike.  
> Nala – Successful.  
> Jabari – Courageous.
> 
> Warning: Underage, Dubious consent, Major Character Death (every chapter will contain Major Character Death, since, you know, you have to die first before you reincarnate...), Mild Sex (as most chapter will be from now on, thus, the rating...), Mild Gore, Unbeta'd.

“Nala,” her mother called her within her chamber, “come here, child. Mama wants to tell you something.”

Victory stopped her activity and stood up immediately. Skinning the meal could wait, it would be unwise to displease the head of the tribe. She entered the deepest part of their clan’s tribe. Only the important people could enter this place, even those could only do so when summoned by their leader. “What is it, mama?”

“Sit down.” She commanded. When Nala did as she was told, she smiled. “How old are you?”

“18 winters.”

“Yes. And you are still unmated.”

Nala hated this conversation. “Masi was 23 when she took her first mate.”

“Well, she is not attractive.” Her mother said, blunt as ever. “You are. And still unmated.”

“I don’t like anyone.”

“You don’t have to.” Her mother snorted. Unlike her mother, though, Nala was romantic. When her daughter refused to answer, she sighed. “Lekan is a good male.”

“He’s arrogant and hateful.”

“He’s strong and dependable. He will be a good mate and he’s interested in you.” Her mother leaned back on her fur. “I’ve said yes.”

“Without asking me?”

“I’m your mother,” she said flatly, “I have the right to choose for you.”

Nala gripped her hands in anger, but she kept her mouth shut.

“Go greet your mate once he’s back from hunt.”

“Not my mate.” She gritted out.

“Not yet.”

Nala threw her a sharp glare and walked out before she was given the permission to. She did not care for the stupid regulation. She grabbed her knife and stormed out of the cave. Once she was out, the hunting group was already back. Lekan was there and called for her, probably to show off his hunting skill.

‘Stupid male,’ Nala thought, ‘I can hunt better than any of them without any help.’

She crawled into the forest and look around, looking for a prey to show those males what it meant to actually hunt. When she heard light footsteps, she hid herself on the bushes and peeked to see the prey. Instead of an antelope, she saw a young boy crouching near the river. He could not be older than 12 winters. She was about to called him to stay away from the river when she noticed his hair.

The boy was wearing tiny metal balls on his braided hair, the proof that he belonged to Ashanti clan. She backed away before he could see her, it would not do any good if she was involved with such barbaric clan. Nala did not take her eyes from the figure, forgetting to pay attention to the ground and stepped on a branch.

The boy’s head shot up and he turned toward the source of the noise. His hand was ready on his knife’s hilt. He said something that Nala could not understand.

Nala was glad that he still could not see her. She could take her chance by running as fast as he could. Nala was one of the fastest runners in her tribe. She poised to get ready to run when she heard him say something again. This time she heard something that she understood.

“Don’t hurt...” The voice was quivering with fear. “Please...” 

Something broke inside and Nala did not understand. She was unprepared when she walked out from the bushes without second thought. “No harm,” she said as convincing as she could.

The boy saw her knife and took a step back, a whimper passed his lips. He tried to steady hands and ready to strike. “Please...”

Nala threw her knife in panic. “No!” She shouted hastily. “No harm!” She showed her empty hands then turned around to assure the younger boy that she had no other weapons. “No harm.” She repeated to send him the message.

The boy stared at her and slowly let down his knife. He seemed to understand her as he showed a hesitant smile. “No harm.” He echoed her.

Nala beamed at him. She pointed at herself. “Nala.”

He blinked. “Nala.” He pointed at her. When she nodded, he smiled again and pointed at himself. “Jabari.”

“Jabari.” She repeated, and he smiled brighter. “Happy to know you.”

He shook his head, not understanding.

Nala tried again. “Tomorrow,” she started, “here?”

He nodded. “Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow again?”

The boy smiled again and nodded. Then he blushed and ran away.

‘He should smile more,’ Nara thought whimsically, “he’s cute like that.”

-

Nala came back to the same place when the big ball of light was at the same position the day after that. She hoped Jabari understood their promise. She leaned on a tree to wait, and she heard the rustling bushes on her back. She turned swiftly, hands ready on her knife, when she saw the familiar round and adorable brown eyes.

Jabari squeaked and stumbled on his feet, but he did not fell down. Nala had caught his hand and held him up. He mumbled something under his breath.

“What is it, Jabari?”

“Thank you.”

Nala smiled brightly. “You’re welcome.”

Jabari frowned. “What?”

Ah, another language barrier. “It’s alright.”

Jabari understood that one.

They spend most of the day to learn more about each other language after that. By the time when the sky got dark, they could understand most simple words and made the conversation worked.

“See you again tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Jabari smiled, “see you again, Nala.”

-

Jabari, Nala found out later, was extremely shy and not familiar with touches. He jumped when Nala touched his shoulder, squeaked when Nala’s hand grazed his, and ran away with a stammering blush when Nala’s face got closer to his face. It would be adorable if it was not so worrying. Someone as young as he was should be used to touches.

“Jabari, how old are you?”

Jabari blinked at her. “I’m 14 summers.”

“Really?” Older than her guess, but his body was too small for someone who was as old as 14 winters. “You’re so small.”

Jabari flinched and refused to look at her for a while. Then he tried to smile. “I guess I am...”

“Jabari...” Nala reached out and touched his cheek. She could sense Jabari was getting tense. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” He shouted. “Nothing!”

“You’re gone for more than half days all the time. Why are your parents not looking for you?”

“Your parents are not looking for you too.”

“I’m 18 winters.” She snorted. “I’m considered an adult. You are still a child. Explain to me.”

Jabari was quiet. His shoulder slumped as he stared at the ground. “Because... because I’m weak...”

“What?”

The boy shrugged half-heartedly. “I’m weak, so they don’t care.”

“How could they-?”

“Nala, please...” Jabari touched her hand. “That’s how Ashanti is. We’re different from Chidike... Please, Nala, please...”

Nala was quiet. “I’m sorry...”

“No, don’t be...” Jabari smiled. “There’s this female. She’s very kind to me and sometimes she let me eat with her triplets.”

Nala knew there was more to his story, but she did not want to push. So she smiled and raised their intertwined hands. “Jabari finally touch me.” Jabari blushed and tried to release his hand, but Nala held it tight and grazed it gently with her lips.

Jabari’s blush grew more prominent. He pulled his hand as he stuttered and ran away. But he stopped and turned to see her again. “Na- Nala... See you again!”

Nala smiled as she yelled back. “Yes, see you tomorrow, Jabari!”

The girl turned back to her clan’s cave and hummed a simple happy tune. Suddenly someone pulled her hand and her back was greeted with someone’s broad chest. She looked up and found Lekan was staring down at her with an unnerving smile. Nala scowled at him and stepped on his foot.

The big male jumped in surprise and frowned at her. “Where were you these days, Nala?”

“Out.”

“It’s not safe for females to be outside too long.”

“It’s not your matter, Lekan.”

“It is,” he growled, “you’re my mate.”

“Not yet.” She spitted it out with disdain. ‘Never.’

She turned around to leave the stubborn male behind.

-

Nala was done with Lekan and his crap. Since that day, he became more and more overbearing than ever. She walked briskly to Jabari’s and her secret spot in the forest, fuming all the way.

“Nala?” Nala snapped her head to see Jabari was staring at her with worried expression. “Are you fine?”

Nala jumped at him and started sobbing. She told him everything about her situation with Lekan, how her mother approved him without her consent, how she hated him and his arrogance. She shared everything, for Jabari was a very good listener. When she finished her tale, she was leaning her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Nala, I can’t do anything to help you...” Jabari’s expression was close to what Nala would describe as heartbroken. He looked at her sadly. “I’m so weak...” He gripped his hands tightly and clenched his teeth in anger.

“No, Jabari... No...” She hugged him. “You are here for me, it makes me happy.”

Jabari shook his head. “If I were stronger, I can help you.” He pulled her even closer. “I want to help you.”

Nala relished on the boy’s warmth. “Why?”

“Because-” he paused, but he steeled himself, “-I like Nala.”

The female released her embrace to stare at the boy’s eyes. “You do?”

“Yes,” he whispered, “I like Nala. The feeling is different when compared to other people.” He blushed brightly. “Nala is special to me.”

“Jabari is special to me too.” Nala smiled. “I like Jabari.”

They shared a small smile.

“Jabari,” Nala touched his face tenderly, “would you like to do something special with me?”

“Y-yes.” Jabari stuttered. “If it makes Nala happy, then I will do it.”

“Do you know,” Nala laughed, “when two people like each other in special way, they will put their lips together.”

“Lips? Why?” Nala did not know, but people did that and they seemed to like it. So Nala told him that and Jabari laughed softly. The young male smiled easier these days and it made Nala’s heart thumped in excitement. “Alright, let’s do it too.”

“Are you sure?”

The boy smiled. “What should I do?”

“Close your eyes.”Jabari did as she told, and the female was thrilled at how much trust the male put on her. She brushed his cheek softly before putting her lips on his. As soon as their lips touched, Nala swore she saw blue lights sparked within her. Judging from Jabari’s gasp, Nala knew he felt it too. Was that the reason she felt him special?

She licked the boy’s lips and felt him shuddered under her touch, it excited the girl so much that she pushed him down to straddle on his lean hips. “Na-Nala, wait, it felt weird...”

Nala paused and felt something hard was pressed on her thighs. She pressed down and Jabari moaned underneath her, and she wanted to hear more. “Jabari,” she breathed on his ear, “do you feel good?”

Jabari nodded, he could not trust his sound to be steady enough to answer her.

“Do you want to feel even better?” She grinded her intimate part on his, earning that beautiful moan again. “Do you want to feel good together with me?”

“Yes,” he moaned, “please, Nala...”

“My Jabari, my sweet Jabari,” she traced every exposed skin that she could touch with her lips, “I want you so much, will you give yourself to me?”

“Yes, Nala...” Jabari leaned up to meet her lips shyly, “I want Nala too, but I’m afraid...”

“Don’t be afraid, my heart, I’m yours...” She reached for his cock and positioned it to her opening. “I’m yours from the very beginning.” She pushed herself down and felt Jabari filled her completely. It hurt, but Jabari bit his lips in pleasure and Nala wanted to make him feel good, so she moved up and down again. She was rewarded with Jabari’s sweet groans and messy moans.

“Nala...” Jabari moved his hips up to match Nala’s movement instinctively and it hit something that made Nala see white.

“More, Jabari, more...” She chanted as she kept rocking her body against him. “More, more, harder, ah, harder...”

The young male moved as Nala ordered and he could felt his lower part twitching. “Nala, I feel weird.”

“Yes, let’s feel weird together...”

Then something shot inside her, and it felt warm, and she was satisfied.

“Nala...” The boy touched her face in concern.

“Yes, Jabari?”

“Does it felt good to you?”

“Yes, so good.” She purred as she lied down on his chest, playing with his nipples.

“Nala likes it?”

“Yes, does Jabari like it?”

Jabari nodded shyly. “Do it again?”

“Of course, my heart.” She leaned down and Jabari’s lips met her halfway. The boy learned to move his tongue to stroke hers and she could feel him harden again inside her. She hissed in pleasure when he began to push her down and moved his hips more confidently than before. “Jabari, that feels good. You feel good...”

“Nala feels good too...” He leaned forward again to touch her lips with his and she received it with open heart. They came again, and Nala felt she was embraced by warm blue light. She wondered if he felt the same. When he stared at her with amazement in his gaze, she knew he felt it too.

‘He is the one,’ Nala thought, ‘I finally found you.’

“Nala,” Jabari whispered as he held her close, “I don’t want to lose you.”

“... Let’s run away together.”

“Run?”

“Yes, just the two of us,” Nala played with Jabari’s hair, “Jabari is good at building and finding things, I can hunt and cook. We will make it work.”

“But I’m weak...”

“I can protect you,” She offered, “when you get stronger, we’ll protect each other.”

“That sounds good.”

“Will you run with me?”

Jabari held her hand and placed them right where his heart resided. “The day you reached out for me, I belong to Nala... I will do everything to make Nala happy.”

“Then tomorrow, come with me.” Nala pulled him for another touch of his lips. “We will find a new place together, just Jabari and me.”

“Yes. I want that.”

-

“Where were you, Nala?” Lekan blocked her way to the cave.

“Back off, Lekan.”

The male growled at her, trying to intimidate her. She hated him, so hateful, so different from her sweet Jabari. “Did you meet that young Ashanti again?”

Nala almost stopped thinking. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen you with him in the forest before.”

“You followed me?” She snarled viciously, and Lekan took a step back.

“He is a child, Nala,” he tried to intimidate her again, “he can do nothing.”

“No, he is a man,” Nala felt smug, “I made him one.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“What do you think?” She snarled at him again, eyes colder than ice.

-

Nala sneaked out of the cave when the big light was long gone. She walked as quiet as she could and run with trained stealth toward the forest. Jabari would be waiting in their usual place, and they would run to another place together. Then they would have their family and build their own clan. The thought excited her and she could not wait to see her heart again!

She saw him waiting under their  tree and waved as she ran to him. He saw her and smiled, started running toward her as well. Then Jabari’s eyes widened for a moment before an arrow pierced through his throat. The boy fell on the ground as he tried to breath, making a choked sound as the grass beneath him pooled with blood.

“No! Jabari!” She ran toward him and kneeled down beside his gasping feature. “Jabari, no, don’t die...”

Jabari did not seem to hear her. He reached for her face with a shaky hand and smiled one last time before the hand fell limb to the ground and he closed his eyes.

“No, no,” she choked, “Jabari, no... Open your eyes, Jabari, please don’t leave...” She rocked his body hoping he would give any reaction, but he had none. “Please, Jabari... please, don’t leave me...” She sobbed and pushed her face to his chest.

There was a rustling sound of bushes behind her and she turned to find Lekan standing with a bow on his hand. He grunted in victory. “Come back, Nala.”

“You kill him,” she muttered under her breath, “you kill Jabari...”

“He is Ashanti, he deserves to die.”

“No...” Nala pulled her knife. “You deserve to die...”

She ran and aimed for his heart. But he blocked her attack and snatched her hand, throwing her knife away in process. She tried to slap and punch him, but he punched her stomach and dragged her back to the cave when she lost her consciousness.

When she woke up, she was in her fur. And she cried, cried, and cried some more.

-

The first day she saw fire again, she threw herself into the burning flame in hope to die. They denied her right for the way to fire again after that.

That was alright, she could find another way. She sunk a skinning knife into her stomach the day after that. She was tied at the corner of the cave as soon as they stopped the blood.

‘Then what am I for?’ She sneered at them silently in her mind. ‘A useless part of the clan...’

Then Lekan came to see her, want was still clear in his eyes.

‘Not useless,’ she realized with terror, ‘a baby maker...’

They could take anything from her, but not her will. When they left her alone, she hit her face over and over again to the stone wall. She could feel the thick warm blood trickling on her face, but she did not stop. Not until there was a sickening crunch and she embraced the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have to tell you who is Victor and who is Yuuri, then I will be thoroughly disappointed with you.


	3. Ancient Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met again, but only one remembered. That was alright, he could feel that their love was still there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Inaccurate historical depiction of many, many things. Hints of adultery. Sex. Well, death.

Nala opened her eyes to a loud cry and the first thought that came to her mind was ‘Crap, I’m not dead’. She tried move but her movement was sluggish and lazy. Then she realized that the cries were coming from her mouth. She blinked her watery eyes, but everything was unclear.

There were too many questions in her mind, but right now, she really needed some sleep. Something was pushed to her mouth, she could taste milk flowing as she sucked it. ‘Ah, yes,’ her mind drifted, ‘this will do.’

The next time Nala opened her eyes again, she still could not see much, only a blob of unfocused shapes and colors. Her movement was still sluggish too. She reached out and realized that her hands were too small.

She was a baby again.

Also, it turned out, she was a he. It was confusing, but he did not have much thing to do and had much of the needed free time, so he could think about it a lot. His parents were nice enough, and his mother always brought him milk and cleaned him when he needed her to. Perhaps the fact that he was very clear with his intention helped her a lot. He could tell that she was confused, but well, he was too.

He learned that his name was Aker now, he wondered what it meant.

After a few weeks passed, his eyes worked better and he could see that his mother’s face was very pleasant to look at, while his father was rather handsome. It almost made him huff in pride, he would be a handsome man in the future.

But what was the point. Jabari was not there with him.

-

As he grew older he learned to speak their language. This time, their language was vaster, but Aker had all the time to learn. He loved learning new language, it reminded him of the time he had spent with Jabari in the forest. He felt connected to the boy when he learned language and he clung onto that lesson to remember the warm, brown eyes. Jabari... How Aker missed that boy...

He was a melancholic child, quiet and somber, always stared at random things with nostalgic and knowing eyes. It terrified his parents at how fast he understood things, not just language, but how life worked in general. They saw his age reflected on his eyes, so much more mature than any other children. So sometimes, he acted cheerful and silly to ease their mind. But deep down, they knew he was different, and he knew that too.

When he was seven years old, he went out with his father to purchase some fruits as dessert for dinner later. They were picking the best one when it suddenly became loud. The crowds were gathering on the road and they were cheering. Curios, Aker joined them to see what was going on. Suddenly he was pushed forward by the others behind him. He tried to push back, but his body was weaker then he remembered, this body had not received the harsh treatment of nature like the previous one.

“Aker!” He could hear his father was calling for him, but his voice was muffled but the crowds’ cheers.

He tried to push back again, only to be pushed harder in return. Before he realized it, he stumbled and fell on the road. There was a sudden deafening silence after that.

“Uh...”

“You’re blocking the road.” A tall and muscular man stepped into his view. “Who are you?”

“I’m sorry, I was pushed.” He said calmly. “I’ll go away now...” He could see his father's face now as the man tried to push forward. He looked worried, as any man would be when their child was in a potential danger.

The man growled at him, and it reminded the boy of a man who was promised to him in his previous life, though he could not really remember his name. “You will pay for that insolence.” He unsheathed his sword and it glistened under the sunlight. Aker felt oddly calm, perhaps because he had felt death, or perhaps because life without Jabari was meaningless. The young boy stared at him with a flat look, waiting for the sword to touch his skin. It never did.

“Stop it, Kames.” A young voice called out from the veiled carrying chair[1]. A small hand opened the veil and a young girl with straight, long, black hair appeared into his view. Her skin was paler and smoother than most and she looked like her feet never really touched the ground. She was beautiful, even her tender age could not hide the potential beauty, but all Aker could see was the blue light.

“Jabari...” He whispered and reached out his hand.

Sharp, cold metal touched his cheek. “How dare you-”

“Mercy! Please have some mercy!” A pair of strong arms was wrapped around his small body. His father was by his side, for the very first time looking scared. “He’s just a small boy, he doesn’t know what he’s doing... Please...”

Kames, the muscular man, grunted but did not put away his sword. “He has defiled the princess’s path. Death will be his mercy.”

“Kames, I said stop!” The princess snapped at the man, causing him to jump and put his sword back into the sheath. She told her carrier to put the chair down softly then stood up and looked back to the father and son. “You,” she pointed Aker with a tilt of her chin, “come here.”

The boy came closer to her. When he stopped walking, he was standing directly in front of her, startling the beauty that she jumped backward. “You told me to come closer.” He could hear Kames’s growl behind him.

Unexpectedly, she laughed. “You are interesting.”

“... You have forgotten...”

“What?” The girl blinked with a pair of innocent brown eyes, so similar with Jabari but held different pain. It gave Aker a pause, because it seemed even after having a new life, Jabari was still in pain.

“Nothing,” he shook his head, “Your Highness.” He added as an afterthought.

She laughed again. “You are interesting.” She repeated. “Will you be mine?”

Aker’s breath caught in his throat, because it was too much of a reminder.

“Your Highness,” Kames bowed his head in respect, “he is not a mutt. You cannot pick another human being as a pet.”

“Of course not!” She huffed in ire. “He can be my new servant.”

“Your Highness!”

She ignored him and stared at Aker’s face again. “So,” she smiled, “will you be mine?”

He had been hers even before they were born in this life. “Yes.” He said without hesitation. He almost felt sorry when his father’s cries reached his ears.

She gave him the time to say goodbye to his father. The man cried as he hugged him, so he hugged him back. “Don’t cry, father,” he said under his breath, “this is what I want.” The hold on his back tightened. He looked at the princess, then back to his father. “Tell mother that I’m sorry. Thank you for taking care of me.”

His father nodded and let him go. His eyes were rimmed red, but they were cautious as he whispered. “Be careful, my son. They royalties are not known for their kindness.”

“I will.”

Then he left him.

-

The princess told him to sit beside her as they went back to the palace. Aker did not know if she did it to irk Kames or because she wanted her to be close. But then she held his hand, her smooth and clean fingers brushed against his dirty hand. Aker tightened their hold instinctively before he remembered his place and pulled away. He thought she looked dejected for the rest of the trip.

-

“What’s your name?”

“Aker.”

She laughed. “That’s a good name,” then she smiled a little mischievously, “it complement mine.”

He cocked his head to the left. “Your name?”

“Yes.” She paused. “You do know my name, right?” When he did not give her an answer, she laughed again. “I’m Miysis.”

The boy frowned. “That is a boy’s name.”

She smiled. “The King wants a son.” She shrugged. “He wasn’t prepared for a girl.” ‘He doesn’t want me’ was left unsaid.

Aker reached for her, but his hand stopped midway. Slowly, he lowered his hand again.

“What is it, Aker?” She asked him in a gentle voice. Aker flinched slightly, but she continued, “You want to touch me, but you stop yourself. Why?”

“That’s because I’m dirty, Your Highness...” He smiled. ‘I don’t have the right’ he meant to say.

“Then take a bath.” The princess huffed. She grabbed his hand, his hand that was stained with dirt, and dragged him to a bathing room that was much, much bigger than his house. Then she pushed him to the pool of clean water. He squeaked and fell gracefully on the water. “There, clean yourself.”

His hand moved to his clothes, but stopped when she did not cease her stare. “Your Highness...?”

“Yes?”

When it was clear that she wanted to see, he scratched his chin. ‘Oh, well...’ He took his clothes off and washed the dirt from his body. Once he was done, he could see that she was still staring. “What’s wrong, Your Highness?”

“You said you’re dirty.” She cocked her head. “Now that you’re clean, will you touch me?”

He blinked. “Only if Your Highness allows me to.”

She thought for a moment then nodded. “Alright, I allow you to touch me.”

The boy smiled and reached for her cheek. It was so soft, softer than he remembered. He noticed she let out a sigh of content with closed eyes. “Your Highness?”

She shook her head. “Your touch feels nice,” she mumbled, “it’s so warm and tingling. And... blue?”

His chest ached, but he did not let go.

-

When the night came, he was prepared to move to the servant’s chamber, the one that Kames showed him before. He bowed to the princess and moved to the door when her voice called out for him.

“Where are you going, Aker?”

“To the servant’s chamber, Your Highness.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m a servant.”

“No, you’re **my** servant. You sleep here.”

“Your Highness, that is very inappropriate...”

“Nonsense.” She huffed. “Mother’s servants sleep with her all the time.”

‘Oh.’ “But-”

“It’s an order, Aker.” She said in a final tone. “Come here.”

He walked back toward her, then lied down on the floor near her bed.

“Aker?”

“Yes, Your Highness?”

“What are you doing, there?”

“Sleeping?”

“I said, come here, Aker.” She sat up on her bed and patted the empty spot on her bed. “Not down there, but here.”

“But-”

“It’s an order, Aker.”

He sighed and climbed up toward her bed. “It this really alright, Your Highness...?”

“That’s perfect.” She rolled to face him. “And stop calling me ‘Your Highness’, it’s getting annoying. You sound like Kames.”

“But-”

“It’s an order, Aker.”

“I understand, Your-” He stopped himself as soon as he saw the glare. “Princess Miysis.”

She was quiet before she huffed with pink cheeks. “That will do, for now.”

He smiled at her and closed his eyes. Then he felt a tug at his clothes and pried his eyes open again. “Yes, Your- Princess Miysis?”

She bit her lips. “Hold me?”

“... Is that an order too?”

“No,” she shook her head, “only if you want to.”

Of course he wanted to.

They slept in each other’s arms that night. Aker never slept so well in his life before.

-

Years had passed by, they were 15 years old now. Aker learned that Kames was not so bad, he just had too much sense of duty on his blood. Once he got passed through the stern attitude, Kames was a very good person inside. He even trained Aker swordfight to protect the princess should the unwanted happened.

Aker still slept on the princess’ bed and Miysis still asked him to hold her every night.

It was a humid night, and Aker’s dream was much too vivid. He woke up sweaty and his groin was damped and sticky, with the imaginary memory of velvety moans from the girl beside him. He asked her to let him sleep on the servant’s chamber once the morning arrived.

“Why?”

“Because... that’s inappropriate...”

“But-” She stopped herself, then lowered her gaze with blush on her cheeks. “I suppose you’re right...”

He bowed down in apology and gratitude.

“You have your sword training soon.” When Aker nodded, she smiled. “Let’s go then.”

Kames’s training was brutal, as usual. He could hardly breathe once they were done, his only support that kept him standing was his sword. He could feel the princess’s gaze on him and it helped him stood a little bit straighter.

“You are improving,” the old man nodded in approval, “take a bath after this, you stink.” The man left them after he bowed respectfully to the princess.

Aker huffed. He still did not understand how the man did not even break a sweat. The young man turned and found the princess was staring at him. “Princess?”

She blinked, then looked to his eyes, then her face turned into a furious blush. She stammered and walked away briskly.

“Princess?” Aker followed her as quick as he could. She did not seem to have a specific place in mind as she just kept running until she turned toward the nearest room. He followed her in without a second thought, and found her hiding behind a pillar with her back facing him. Then Aker realized that they were in the same bathroom when he first arrived to the palace. He tip-toed toward her so she won’t be surprised and ran away again. “Princess Miysis?”

She squeaked and pushed him toward the bath. Once she realized what she had done, she gasped and quickly went to pull him back, but it was too late. Instead of pulling him, she was dragged toward the bath as well. The water splashed on the impact and they were drenched from head to toe. She was about to apology when Aker started laughing. “What?”

Aker ceased his laughter, though his eyes were still dancing with amusement. “It brings a fond memory.” He traced her cheek gently with the back of his hand. “Princess Miysis pushed me down here once we arrived.”

She shuddered at his touch and leaned forward for more. “That because you said you’re dirty.”

“I know,” he smiled, “It still took me by surprise.”

“You do like surprises,” she mused and stared at his face before blushing again, “I wonder...”

She went quiet, and it made the servant worried. “Princess?” She leaned forward before he had the chance to think and capture his lips with her own. It was a simple peck, so innocent, but it invoked many things to the other. He pushed her shoulder with wide eyes and ragged breaths. His eyes were closed as if he was in pain.

“I’m sorry...” She whispered, sounded broken.

His eyes shot open. “No. It’s not-”

“You hate it... I’m not, I wasn’t thinking and I-”

He silenced her with a kiss. It was not an innocent one. Once she was left breathless, he gulped at the sight. “Please leave,” when she looked betrayed, he added hurriedly, “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop if you stay.”

She was quiet again and he closed his eyes in shame. Then he felt soft hand on his cheeks and velvety lips against his. Before he could drown at the feeling, she pulled away. Her eyes were filled with longing and determination. “I don’t want you to stop.” She cradled on his laps in challenge and combed his hair with her finger, then leaned forward to whisper into his ear. “Kiss me, Aker.”

It sent a jolt of pleasure to his body and he fought the urge to shudder. He put his hands on her slim waist and pushed her to meet his hardness, taking pleasure at her gasp of surprise. “Please, princess,” he muttered, “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“Didn’t you hear me, Aker?” Miysis bucked her hip, sending a blissful sensation. “Kiss me.”

Aker smiled in defeat. “Is that an order?”

She grinned and pulled his clothes. And he met her demand, just as he always did.

He did not move to the servant’s chamber in the end.

-

They did not do anything further than kisses, and they were very good kisses that always left both of them breathless. Aker still see the blue light every time he kissed Miysis, and the light grew brighter each time their lips met. He yearned more, but he knew not to cross the line.

The princess must not be tainted. Even though she was on a long line to the throne, she was still a princess that ill be promised to another. Both of them knew that. But each time Aker caught Miysis staring at him with longing in her eyes, he fell for her even deeper than he was supposed to.

He wished he could run away with her, like they were supposed to before. But he knew it was impossible, not without help. And as much as he respected Kames, he could not trust him with this idea. The man swore his loyalty to the royalty and loved his duty.

He sighed as he waited for Miysis’s arrival. She was called to the throne room alone to face her father. Aker did not like him much, the king reminded him too much of his previous mother. He was playing with the sheet when Miysis stormed inside with teary eyes, alerting the young man immediately.

“Miysis?” Instead of answering, she ran and jumped toward him, and he accepted her with open arms. He ran his fingers through her soft hair as she whimpered. “Miysis, love, what’s wrong?”

Miysis looked up and sobbed. “Father found a man for me.” She choked when she tried to take a breath. “An old man with heavy pocket.”

His held tightened at the news. He was not prepared for this. Not so soon. So he kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

“Aker, Aker, please...” She cried in her arm. “Hold me, hold me close...”

He laid her down and pressed wet kisses to her neck. “Miysis, please...”

“I love you, Aker... I love you so much...” She sobbed when his lips traced her breast. Their clothes were gone before they realized it. “Please Aker, love me...”

“I love you, Miysis,” he whispered and claimed her lips once more, “I’ve loved you long before you know me.”

Miysis did not understand, but her question died when he touched her down there. “A-Aker...”

“Are you sure you want to do this, love?”

“Yes.” Her eyes resolved. “I want you.”

Aker rubbed his fingers on the outer lips to let her relax before pushing a finger in, careful not to let his precious love to feel the same pain he had felt before. He felt a thin veil and breached it open, leaving the girl gasping in surprise and pain. He hushed her softly. “I’m sorry, but it won’t hurt so much this way...”

“How- how do you know?”

Of course he knew, but he chose not to answer. Instead, he kissed her and positioned himself. “Are you ready?”

“Yes...”

He pushed in, and when he heard her hissing, the young man immediately stopped his movement. “Sorry, it still hurts after all...”

“It’s alright... I want to feel the pain...” She pulled him down for a kiss. “To convince me it’s not a dream.”

“It’s not, princess,” He kissed her again, deeper, and when he pulled back to look at her, he smiled, “it’s not a dream.” He said it more to himself, but she smiled and accepted him.

He pushed further and pulled back gently, taking a good look at how she writhed in pain and pleasure. Slowly, very slowly, the pained look replaced with pure bliss and he started to move faster. She felt so good and so soft, he wanted to be inside her forever. Her sweet moans and whimpers started to fill the room, so Aker leaned down to swallow her voice. He regretted that he could not hear the voice more, but it would not do them any good if one of the royal guards heard them. Their tongues dance in trained movement then Aker felt her clenching on him. He stopped moving.

“No!” Miysis sobbed, bucking her hips frantically. “No, don’t stop, Aker, don’t stoooop...”

He pushed back, much too slow and she groaned in frustration, which he laughed at. Instead of picking up his pace, he nibbled her ear softly and whispered, “What’s your order, my Princess?”

“More...” She cried in embarrassment. “Give me more...”

He kissed her for her good job and started moving faster and faster until all she could feel was his flesh against her, his movement inside her. Then she came with a strangled cry. Her shoulder slumped in exhaustion and she closed her eyes, her fingers rubbing on Aker’s back in lazy pattern as she rubbed her cheek against his broad chest.

“Sleep, Miysis,” he pressed his lips on her hair, “you have a tiring day...”

“But it’s so bright...”

‘So blue...’ He completed in his mind. “Sleep...”

She snuggled closer to him and sighed before she fell asleep.

-

They woke up to the sound of heavy footsteps. There were guards with their unsheathed swords, and Aker could find Kames between them. The man glared at them and he pointed his sword toward the younger man on the bed, who tried to cover Miysis’s bare body. “You, insolent wench...”

“Kames, no!” The princess tugged Aker to hide behind her, but he was not moving.

“He sullied your body, Your Highness, he must pay for that mistake!” Instead of swinging his sword like Aker expected him to, the old man put a chain on his arms. “Come, I’ll throw you to the dungeon until we find the suitable punishment for you!”

He followed him without a fight. The other guards moved to block the princess, he could hear her cries of fear for him, but he did not turn back. He knew the consequence to fall for the temptation, he had no regret. Except... he wished he could be with her more, he wished to stay by her side longer, he wished she would not feel guilty of this, he wished for so many things that would not come true.

Once they were alone in the dungeon, far from the prying eyes, Kames sighed. “You fool...”

“I’m sorry, Kames...” He laughed tiredly. “Seems like the swordfight you taught me is useless now...”

“You shouldn’t...” He choked. “What are you thinking, you fool!? You’re smarter than this!”

Aker laughed again. “But Kames, I’m always a fool...”

“Perhaps you are...” He was silent for a moment. “How fast can you run?”

“Not fast enough,” he answered airily, “and it will put you in danger if you do something foolish, Kames...”

Kames sighed again, his voice sounded wet this time. “You fool...” He breathed heavily. “Foolish fool...”

“I know, Kames...”

-

He learned that being eaten by the crocodile was rather painful.

-

When Aker was gone, the King threw a celebration. There were dancers, musicians, performers; all of them performed merrily without any thought of the reason for the party. Miysis watched with flat stare and dull eyes. She was too tired to care, her attention was drifting away until an old man brought a clay pot and started playing his flute.

Miysis stood up and walked toward the man. She watched how the snake slowly showed up and dance according to the flute, and without giving any second thought, she snatched the snake’s head which hissed furiously on her palm.

“Miysis!” The King shouted. “Put it down!”

“I’ve listened to your wish for my whole life, father.” Miysis turned to her father and smiled with teary eyes. “Let me listened to mine for once.” She let the snake bit her on her neck and fell to the floor. She could see the people went into chaos and she almost laughed. ‘I’m coming to you, Aker...’

 

 

Aker – Victorious

Miysis – Ancient Egyptian Lion-headed God who is associated with war, protection, and others.

 

[1] Back then, owning carrying chair was a luxury privileged to royalties and nobles. The pictures I’ve found don’t have any veil, but I want it to have veil, so there.


End file.
